User blog:OldYoungGuy/Pure Evil Proposal: Dio Brando (DIO)
While he is listed under Pure Evil, I am honestly surprised that Dio hasn't been approved yet. I have followed Jojo's Bizarre Adventure for years, and he is by far one of the most entertaining and evil villains I have ever had the pleasure of seeing. What's The Work Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, Parts 1, 3, 4, 6, Eyes of Heaven Who is he Dio Brando, also known as DIO and Dio the Invader, is the main antagonist of Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Part 1, Part 3, and Eyes of Heaven. Dio's misanthropic, narcissistic, inhuman, and violent behavior is arguably the biggest influence in the entirety of the Jojo series, as his actions drove numerous characters to death, mental scarring, fates worse than death, and altering of reality. What they did Where to begin Part 1 -Poisons his father -Moves into the Joestar home and begins to take every opportunity to torment and mentally scar Jonathan Joestar in an attempt to usurp him as heir to the Joestar fortune. This includes: Abusing his Dog, cheating in a boxing match and attempting to purposefully harm Jonathan during the process, helping to ostracize Jonathan from his peers, kissing Erina in an attempt to destroy their romance before it truly began and then finally killing Jonathan's dog after the latter beat him fair and square in a fight. After the time skip he: -Manipulates others into thinking he and Jonathan are friends (smaller scale, but still important for the future) -Begins to poison George Joestar in the same way he did his own father -Shows no remorse in hearing the idea that Jonathan may be dead, in fact he is happy. -Murders a London thug -Rejects his HUMANITY, killing George Joestar, police, and becoming a vampire bent on world domination. -Becomes a vampire ruler, turning hundreds into vampires, including a mother who then kills her infant child -Resurrects two honorable knights, causing one to lose all honor completely -His resurrecting of the two knights makes him directly responsible for the murder of Will A. Zeppeli -Kidnapping Poco's sister, and then sicking his minion on her after she denies his offer -Murdered the Hamon Warrior Dire -Ruined Erina and Jonathan's honeymoon -Killed Jonathan Joestar in an attempt to take over his body. That was Part 1, and nine episodes. Now lets get into Part 2 Part 2 -Influenced the turning of Straizo into a vampire, which ended up causing another handful of murders. -A minion of his killed George Joestar II, making him responsible for another Joestar death Okay short and sweet. Lets get into Part 3 Part 3 ''-''His gaining of a stand puts Holy Kujo's life in jeopardy -Brainwashes Kakyoin and Polnareff and attempted to do so to Avdol -Implants a flesh bud inside Enya the Hag which later kills her -Sends an entire army of stand users after the Crusaders, with the purpose of killing them -Before all of this, he gained a powerful stand and plans to rule over humanity with its power -His minions, again, under his influence, kill Iggy and Avdol, while also grievously wounding Kakyoin and Polnareff mentally and physically -Personally kills Kakyoin, ramming the World's fist through his stomach -Kills numerous civilians in his battle with Jotaro, including a cat, police officers, and a jewelry store clerk -"Kills" Joseph and drains his blood -Numerous accounts of attempted murder, I think the above speaks for itself -Property damage Part 4 While Dio is dead, his actions from before Part 3 impact an important character in Part 4, Okuyasu Nijimura. It is revealed that while Dio was still alive, he implanted a fleshbud inside the elder Nijimura, essentially cursing him. When he died, this bud activated and turned the Nijimura father into a mutated, miserable, green thing. This caused Keicho Nijimura to seek out ways to kill his father, and become a calloused and miserable soul while doing it. Part 6 Dio's influence reers its ugly head in Part 6 when Enrico Pucci, a fanatic of Dio, begins to finish the latters quest to obtain heaven. It is speculated that Pucci was Dio's lover, however, based on a firm precedent set by the other parts it would be almost impossible to assume this wasn't Dio being manipulative, as he has shown no such love or emotion to anyone else. Pucci eventually completes this quest, causing numerous deaths along the way, eventually leading to the resetting the universe. Once again, Dio's influence caused more tragedies even after his death. Moral Event Horizon Shattered it the moment he rejected his humanity. Shattered it again when he caused a woman to kill her infant son. Had shattered it again and then stomped on the shards once Part 3 rolled around. Sympathy Sike Freudian Excuse/Mitigating Factors The only thing that could have a chance to redeem Dio Brando was his tragic upbringing. His father was an abusive drunk who drove his mother to an early grave, removing the only person he truly cared about. Once that was gone it was lady bar the door. He also verbally states, numerous times, that he respects Jonathan Joestar. However, with everything he has done, this one modicum of respect loses all value very quick as he kills the man in the final chapter. Heinous Standard Nobody. In terms of Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, no villain, minor or major, even comes close in actions and thoughts. When we compare him to all the villains, each one, with the exception of one, has a redeeming quality. Funny Valentine is an extremist, yet he was also a war hero and only wants the best for his country. Kars, while evil, still has his honorable moments and very much cares for Wamuu and Esidisi (both of which have honorable traits), so much so his first act as the ultimate being was to take revenge on Joseph Joestar for killing them. Yoshikage Kira was a mentally ill serial killer, yet never desired world conquest, nor godhood, only wanting to live quietly. Enrico Pucci, while a god wannabe and extremist, really did what he thought was best for the world in making every human being able to accept their destiny (before it was reset). Among all the Jojo's Bizarre Adventure villains, only one other is considered to be Pure Evil, Diavolo. While it is true that Diavolo is a murderer hellbent on keeping his anonymity even if that includes killing his own daughter, that quest pails in comparison to attempting destroy a persons childhood, killing his adoptive father, killing his real father, ruining numerous lives, scarring countless others, planning world domination, and ascending to godhood at one point. He also has an extremely narcissistic side, claiming to be the "pinnacle of perfection" and screaming that he should not be able to die as he dies, something only Kars shares, if with legitimate claim. Outside of Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, he still stakes a mighty claim with some of the most vile, nastiest, and evil villains out there. Final Verdict A part of me feels like this is a slam dunk case. The only thing that could have made him redeemable has long since lost its wherewithal. Not only that, his influence, both negative and otherwise, effected the Jojo series in all sorts of ways. I think there is no doubt that Dio Brando qualifies. To quote Robert E. O Speedwagon: He '''IS PURE EVIL', right down to his very bones! Is he a victim of circumstance, you're wondering? Not on your life! He's been evil since he drew his first breath!'' Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals